In addition to catalytic oxidations, many porphyrin based enzymatic systems reduce substrates, such as in the hydrodehalogenation proteins found in bacteria. Recent chemical investigations have tried to model this reaction using iron porphyrin catalyzed borohydride reductions. We are attempting to determine the intermediates in these reactions, using EPR to elucidate both the oxidation state of the metal and the a anion radical nature of the porphyrinic macrocycle.